Confusion
by CSI-missy
Summary: Jonsey is confused by his feelings for Jude, maybe they aren't just friends. JonseyJude Slash, if you don't like slash, don't read! Edited, Revised and Completed minus 2 chapters
1. confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen, but if I did...you know the drill. **

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a slash fic (jonsey/jude) so please be nice. R&R cause I like knowing what people think, if you think it's good, I'll try and write more!**

It had all started out so innocently. Completely by accident, and somehow…we'll it became less innocent. When had friendship become so much more? When had Jude become so important? The questions filled his mind, but he couldn't answer them. It had all started when he and Nikki had started going out. Leaving the Lemon he'd hit Jude on the butt. It had been a slip; he'd been aiming for Nikki, but still.

"Sorry, Man. I was aiming for Nikki," he said, Jude smiled.

"No problem, dude. That cheek's still numb." They'd laughed and kept walking. But the moment played in his head all the time, through the three months with Nikki he'd thought about Jude…a lot. Then it happened. Three months apparently required a gift, and Jonsey was freaking.

"What am I supposed to get her?" he asked, Judd just shook his head and suggested making something since Jonsey was working at that clay store. When it became obvious that Jonsey didn't know what he was doing, Judd slipped in behind him, putting his hands on Jonsey's hands and guided him. It took a while for them to realize how it looked and they jumped a part. It had been a month since then. Jonsey was working at the coffee shop, but he was seconds from being fired when Jude walked in.

"Hey, Dude. Didn't know you were walking here," he said as he slid up to the counter on his skateboard.

"Yeah, figured I should get a new job and here was the only place that was hiring. You want something?"

"You actually know how to make coffee?" asked Jude, suspiciously.

"I have lots of talents you don't know about," replied Jonsey.

"Well, sure, give me a usual."

"One usual coming up."

"You know my usual?"

"They don't call it a usual for nothing. You have the same thing all the time."

"Oh, yeah. Duh." Jude lightly smacked himself on the head and Jonsey laughed. He was so…cute when he did that.

"No!" his mind screamed. "You can't think of Jude like that!" He shook his head a little as he got Jude his coffee.

"Here, you go, Dude." Jude took the coffee and handed him some cash. "You wanna catch a flick tonight?" he suggested.

"Sure, dude. New action flick out tonight."

"Let's go now. I'm getting fired soon, I just know it." As if on cue, Serena's friend/Jonsey's boss, showed up.

"Are you gonna serve any customers today?" she asked.

"Sure, I just served Jude here his usual."

"Jude doesn't have a usual. And he's the only customer you've served."

"Let me guess…"

"You're fired. Get out." Jonsey shrugged and left.

"Is that a record yet? How long did you work there?"

"Two hours, and yeah I think it was."

"Dude."

"Jude."

0o0

R&R: like I said, Please review and I may write more. This might be going somewhere, maybe...


	2. truth or dare

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them, but for some reason or another, I've been seeing Jonsey and Jude reruns for three days now. Jonsey and Nikki's first date, the three month break up and Jude's first date with Starr when they do kiss. **

**A/N: Please read and review. Spoilers to _The Kaki Girl_, thanks!**

**Sarah: **Thanks for your review, sorry if it wasn't the greatest, I hope this is better.

**Mellow: **I got your review just as I was putting up this update! Hope you like it!

**Everyone else who reviewed: **You're all the reason I wrote this chapter! Hope you like it!

A dare, a drink, a bad co-ed sleepover. Jonsey had Wyatt and Jude over at the same time Jen had Caitlyn and Nikki over. They were laughing and hanging out in the basement, drinking the alcohol they'd 'borrowed' from Jen andJonsey'sparents,when Nikki had an evil idea.

"Let's play…Truth or Dare." Caitlyn giggled hysterically.

"Oh, yes! That'll be fun!"

"Sounds like fun," added Jen.

"Sure," added Wyatt. Jude nodded and Jonsey shrugged.

"Okay. Who wants to start?" he asked.

"I will," said Wyatt.

* * *

After several hours of drinks, dares and secrets revealed, the six were starting to get carried away. Nikki had the evil look in her eyes again as she narrowed in on Jonsey. 

"Jonsey," she said as he took another drink, "Truth or dare?" Jonsey looked at her trying to figure out which would be worse.

"Dare," he said, they'd ingested too much alcohol that night to really care.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss…" She scanned the room and spotted Jude. "Jude." There was a collective gasp, mixed with 'whats?' and 'you gotta be kidding!'

"No way! Jude's a guy!" yelled Jonsey.

"Brilliant observation, Jonsey. That's why it's such a good dare," said Nikki.

"There's no way in hell I'm kissing Jude!" Realizing that people were talking about him, he looked up.

"What's up, dudes?" he asked.

"Jonsey has to kiss you," said Nikki.

"Whoa. I didn't agree to this, dudette. Can we not?" he asked.

"I agree with Jude!" yelled Jonsey.

"What are you? Chicken?" asked Nikki, clucking.

"No, I just-I'm not kissing a dude!"

"Oh come on! It's just one kiss, and if you don't…I'll tell everyone you two already kissed once."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Why me?" Jonsey looked over at Jude, who was honestly too drunk to care. Jonsey leaned in and Jude looked at him.

"Whoa, dude. What are you doing?"

"It's a dare, nothing more," Jonsey insisted, but it wasn't quite true. No matter how he resisted, he'd always wanted this.

"Oh, okay." And Jude was there, their lips only an inch apart, so Jonsey closed the distance, a soft, quick kiss on the lips. But as Jude pulled away, Jonsey realized how right it felt and with the amount of alcohol in his system, he couldn't stop himself. He put on hand on Jude's shoulder and pulled him in again, this time the kiss was longer as Jonsey let all his bottled up feelings for the skater boy fall out. When he realized what he was doing, Jonsey pulled back and fell over.

"Dude what did I just do?" he yelled at the ceiling.

"I don't know, but can I say 'whoa'?" said Jude, also falling over on his back. The look on everyone's face said the same thing, but Nikki said it out loud.

"We never speak of this again," she said in utter shock. Everyone nodded in agreement and Jonsey blushed the darkest shade of red they'd ever seen.

* * *

Those who read this about a month ago are probably wondering what happened. Due to conflict and my own lack of determination to finish this, I took off the last two chapters and made this complete. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
